Blooregard Q. Kazoo
|wrogowie = |specjalność = |dom = Wilson Way 1123, Topeka |pierwszy odcinek = Nowy dom Bloo |ostatni odcinek = Bloo żegna się z Maksem}} Blooregard Q. Kazoo, lepiej znany jako Bloo - fikcyjna postać występująca w serialu animowanym Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster i zarazem główny bohater serialu. Opis Historia Podpis Blooregarda|thumb Bloo został wymyślony przez Maksa w wieku trzech lat. W pewnym czasie (gdy Maks miał już lat siedem) matka twórcy zaczęła sądzić, że jest już za duży na zmyślonego przyjaciela i postanawia wyrzucić Bloo na ulicę. W międzyczasie on obejrzał przez przypadek reklamę domu pani Foster w telewizji i postanowił wybrać się tam z Maksem, aby zobaczyć, czy nie jest to lepsze rozwiązanie niż wyrzucenie go na bruk. Początkowo przyjaciele sądzili, że dom pani Foster funkcjonuje jak hotel. Okazało się jednak, że to przytułek, w którym porzuceni zmyśleni przyjaciele są oddawani do adopcji. Właścicielka domu, pani Foster zgodziła się jednak zrobić jeden jedyny wyjątek, by Bloo nie był oddawany do adopcji, chociażby dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do innych przyjaciół ma ciągły kontakt ze swoim twórcą. Stworzono przy tym także zasadę, że Maks musi przychodzić codziennie o godzinie trzeciej popołudniu się z nim spotkać, inaczej ochrona przed adopcją przestanie obowiązywać. Zasady tej pilnuje pan Zając. Charakterystyka Blooregard jest zmyślonym przyjacielem Maksa i zarazem głównym bohaterem serialu. Jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojego twórcy. Bloo jest przyjacielem głośnym, aktywnym i kochającym dobrą zabawę. Bywa uparty, zawzięty, a nawet złośliwy. Nie boi się łamać reguł panujących w Domu Pani Foster, przez co jest nielubiany z wzajemnością przez Pana Zająca. Często ignoruje rady przyjaciół co do swoich postępków, przez co nieraz był sprawcą tragicznych w skutkach czynów. Jednym z przykładów jest spowodowanie eksplozji w odcinku Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, mimo iż został ostrzeżony przez Frankę raptem 30 sekund wcześniej. Oprócz tego przejawia chęci zostanie bogatym i sławnym, jak w odcinku Słodki interes, gdzie zebranie pieniędzy na nowy dach przytułku nie wystarcza mu i chce pozyskać coraz więcej funduszy, przez co traci przyjaciół, a następnie powoduje eksplozje domu. Natomiast w odcinku Słodki zapach sukcesu stał się sławny i rozpoznawalny jako dezodorant Deo, co sam chciał osiągnąć początkowo kłamiąc w telewizji. Bywało również, że łamał prawo jak na przykład w odcinku Od zbrodni do zbrodni, gdzie ukradł diamenty Pani Foster. Bloo nie jest odpowiedzialnym zmyślonym przyjacielem i nie potrafi przewidzieć konsekwencji swoich czynów. Poza tym Bloo często bywa narcystą i chwalipiętą. Przykładem tego może być odcinek Dziennikarz Bloo, gdzie zawzięcie rywalizuje z Wukiem Kieszonką o tytuł najlepszego zmyślonego przyjaciela na świecie. Dodatkowo Bloo jest przyjacielem niezwykle pożądanym przez dzieci co możemy zobaczyć w wielu odcinkach. Uwielbia zwracać na siebie uwagę i "grać pierwsze skrzypce". Mimo swojego charakteru, potrafi przeprosić za swoje złe uczynki i naprawić je, często z pomocą najlepszego przyjaciela i twórcy, Maksa, którego mimo wszystko rzeczywiście lubi i często tęskni, gdy jest od niego odsunięty na dłuższy czas. Poza tym, mimo wszystko jest raczej lubianym w Domu Pani Foster przyjacielem. Wygląd Bloo jest cały niebieski. Mierzy 60,96 centymetra (2 stopy) i waży 14 kilogramów (31 funtów) "po wyschnięciu"Odc. Szaleję za kartami Koko. Jeden ze wstępnych projektów zakładał, że miał mieć wygląd żółtej flegmy. Niektórzy także zakładali, że Bloo miał mieć wąską szyję. Jednak większość wstępnych projektów Bloo tylko nieznacznie się różniła od finalnej wersji (jak wynika z wstępnych koncepcji). Od początku miał nie mieć palców i nóg. Za drugim razem nie było nawet mowy by zmienić mu kolor. Jest w kształcie wysokiego prostokąta, zaokrąglonego z górnej strony. Na niebieskim ciele ma tylko oczy, usta i ręce. Niekiedy są pokazywane jego palce u rąk, aczkolwiek najczęściej widać ich brak. Cytaty O Bloo Galeria Zrzuty ekranu = Bloo podsłuchuje.png|Bloo podsłuchuje rozmowy matki z Maksem na początku filmu "Nowy dom Bloo" Bloo i portret Maksa.png|Bloo przed pierwszym zaśnięciem w domu pani Foster ogląda wizerunek swojego twórcy. Zmartwiony Bloo.png|Zmartwienie Bloo w filmie "Nowy dom Bloo" Bloo i Extremozaur.png|Bloo i Extremozaur 11-0007.jpg|W odcinku "Wojna o fotel" Fosters110.jpg|Bloo uwalnia Bazgroły w odcinku "Bazgroły na wolności" 17-0059.jpg|Bloo skacze po mężczyźnie w przebraniu w odcinku "Telefon do domu" 23-0046.jpg|Wrobiony Bloo w odcinku "Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy" Nastolatka.jpg|Bloo kontra osiedlowa dziewczyna w odcinku "Teraz moja kolej" 212-0035.jpg|Jako reporter w odcinku "Dziennikarz Bloo" 303-0008.jpg|Z kurczakiem w ręku w odcinku "Szkoła przetrwania" Claus-0005.jpg|Bloo prowizorycznie pomaga Chudemu w przygotowaniach świątecznych, w rzeczywistości zjadając cukierki. Claus-0007.jpg|Bloo dostaje świątecznego całusa od Eduardo Claus-0042.jpg|Bloo zjada ciasteczka odłożone dla Mikołaja. Claus-0077.jpg|Prezent świąteczny od Mikołaja dla Bloo – węgiel 311-0072.jpg|Rozzłoszczony Bloo po porażce jego filmu 312-0019.jpg|Bloo z workiem pieniędzy podczas kampanii wyborczej 313-0052.jpg|Bloo maluje słomkę w odcinku "Spór o pokój" Bloo i Chuck.png|Bloo z kotem Chuckiem 501-0029.jpg|W kinie 501-0093.jpg|W laboratorium 510-0007.jpg|Bloo co roku na Halloween płata mieszkańcom Domu Pani Foster tego samego psikusa. 603-0027.jpg|W hotelu Bloo składa zamówienie telefoniczne... 603-0035.jpg|...lecz zostaje przyłapany przez Pana Zająca na zakłócaniu spokoju. 603-0053.jpg|Bloo płaci za pizzę dla każdego lokatora pokoju. 603-0067.jpg|Sprzątanie hotelu 603-0093.jpg|Bloo staje się ofiarą żartu. Di-0142.jpg|W filmie "Więźniowie wyobraźni" Bloo znajduje się w krainie czarów 610-0007.jpg|Bloo z trudem próbuje zjeść spleśniały ser w ramach wyzwania. 613-0016.jpg|Zabawa paletką |-| Inne = Bloo.jpg|Wstępne koncepcje wyglądu Bloo. Maks i Bloo.png|Maks i Bloo na zawsze razem. images.jpg|Bloo, tak jak Maks, pojawia się przez chwilę w odcinku specjalnym serialu "Atomówki" pod tytułem Atomówki rządzą!. Bloo Adventure Time.jpg|Bloo pojawia się w jednym z odcinków serialu "Pora na przygodę!" Bloo_BFAHP.png|Bloo w grze Big Fat Awesome House Party Bloo FF.png|Bloo w grze FusionFall CN City Bloo w autokarze.png|Bloo w jednym z bumperów Cartoon Network CN City Bloo i Lazlo.jpg|Znudzony Blooregard obok Lazlo CN City Bloo i Maks.png|Bloo i Maks obserwują nowego zmyślonego przyjaciela CN City główny hol DDZPPF.png|Bloo z resztą zmyślonych przyjaciół w głównym holu CN City Bloo i Jurek Śluzik.png|Bloo we wnętrzu Jurka Śluzika CN City Bloo na scenie.jpg|Na scenie jako DJ podczas koncertu Wideo Plik:Słońce nad Topeką|''Słońce nad Topeką'' Plik:Beatbox Bloo|Beatbox w wykonaniu Blooregarda Ciekawostki * Przebrał się w dwóch odcinkachOdc. Moja droga Franko i Sąsiedzkie spory za Orlando Bloo – jest to aluzja do amerykańskiego aktora Orlando Blooma. * Bajdzo się w nim zakochała, a ten nawet tego nie zauważył, aż słuch o niej zaginął. * W niektórych odcinkach widoczne są jego palce, ale tylko w określonych scenach (np. jak chce przyłożyć palce z tyłu głowy, żeby to zostało uwidocznione na corocznym zdjęciu na początku odcinka "Wspólne zdjęcie"). * W odcinku "Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy" dowiadujemy się, że lubi siatkówkę. Jest to jednak błąd polskich tłumaczy, gdyż w oryginalnej wersji Bloo powiedział, że lubi odbijać paletki – co by się zgadzało, gdyż o paletkach jest wspominane także w wielu innych odcinkach (również w języku polskim). * Bloo jest jednym z dwóch zmyślonych przyjaciół, którzy mają w domu Pani Foster specjalny alarm, który Pan Zając uruchamia w przypadku ich adopcji. Drugim takim przyjacielem jest Księżna. **Dzwonek Bloo można zobaczyć w odcinku "Papa Kujonku!". * Bloo jest jedyną postacią, która wystąpiła we wszystkich odcinkach serialu. * Ulubionym smakiem chipsów Bloo jest "sól i ocet". Można się o tym dowiedzieć w odcinku "Pomocna dłoń Chudego". * Ulubionym smakiem soku Bloo jest "żurawina". Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku "Papa Kujonku!". * Bloo nie cierpi jeść owoców. Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku Coś starego, coś dla Bloo. * Niektórzy widzowie myślą, że jest on dużym żelkiem. * Bloo uwielbia seler, a zwłaszcza kanapki z nim. * W odcinku Psikusowa wojna mówi, że zawsze chciał powąchać ser limburger. * Jest jedyną postacią, która wystąpiła we wszystkich odcinkach serialu. Wystąpienia Zobacz też * Bloo – relacje z innymi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni przyjaciele Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy domu pani Foster